monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera
Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera is the second episode of the second season of Monster High, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 15, 2018. Synopsis When Nefera arrives in New Salem for her new job at Monster High, Cleo is uneasy by her presence. Meanwhile, Frankie meets the new boy Jackson Jekyll and Draculaura is forced to confront her problems when she meets C.A. Cupid. Episode Opening Scene Bloodgood is talking with the Fear Squad members; Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Draculaura, and a re-membered Clawdeen. BLOODGOOD: I don't think it comes to anyone's surprise that either this town... or this school is cursed. LAGOONA: Maybe it's both? BLOODGOOD: ... That is why while we discover who Meowlody's killer is, we need to keep an eye on the other students. CLAWDEEN: Because you did such a good job of that the first time round. BLOODGOOD: Problem? ... Anyways, I decided to bring in a cheer coach. CLEO: Ummm... But Bloodgood, I've been working my ghouls off since day one. BLOODGOOD: Yes, Miss De Nile, well this wasn't my decision to make... It was your father's. CLEO: Fine! Then bring in the has-been who lost her time to shi- NEFERA: Is that anyway to speak about your big sis? Cleo turns around shocked to see her sister Nefera de Nile. NEFERA: I'm here for the fear leading coach position! (INTRO) Scene 1 As Nefera stands in the hallways talking with Bloodgood, Cleo watches them with her friends. CLEO (V.O.): What is she doing here? Nefera has always tried to steal the spotlight from me... ever since we were human. You see, Nefera is the first born child to a pharaoh... my father. Making her destined to become queen one day... and she never fails to remind me I will never be queen... but jokes on her, neither can she! CLAWDEEN: Cleo! CLEO: Wh-What!? CLAWDEEN: Nefera is coming over. CLEO: What are the likely chances of the ground splitting a part and she lands in Hell. CLAWDEEN: Umm... Okay, as someone who has had my fair share of issues with my siblings... CLEO: It's not the same, Clawdeen! Nefera has always been my father's favorite... Because she was supposed to be queen. DRACULAURA: Well, she's not! Just ignore her. Nefera approaches them. NEFERA: Any chances of my little sis escorting me around the school? CLEO: Ummm... Weren't you a student here... like 3 years ago? Look around yourself. NEFERA: Let's not fight before lunch... And I'm looking forward to see what you have done with MY fear squad. Toralei Stripe walks over. TORALEI: I can't help but overhearing... and I would love to show you around the place. NEFERA: At least some people have manners. Nefera and Toralei walk away. CLEO: I can't take this anymore! FRANKIE: Wow! Is your sister really that bad? LAGOONA: Yeah? Why not just give her a chance. CLEO: Give her a chance?! Lagoona, stay away from the school pool because the chlorine fumes have clearly gone to your head! Cleo storms away. GHOULIA: Where are you going!? CLEO: To handle this myself. Scene 2 As Jackson is making his way through a sea of students, some purposely bump into him. JACKSON: Excuse me! Jackson is then tripped up at Frankie's feet. FRANKIE: Are you okay? Frankie gets down and helps Jackson pick up his books. JACKSON: Thanks! But you really don't- FRANKIE: No... I want to. Some people can be rude. JACKSON: Well... I'm not exactly everyone's favorite. FRANKIE: Why? JACKSON: I'm human. FRANKIE: Oh... Cool. JACKSON You're not scared... Or wanna beat me up? FRANKIE: No... Although why are you at Monster High. JACKSON: My parents worry I carry a supernatural trait... I go in and out of blackouts and can't remember what I do. FRANKIE: Why do your family think it's supernatural? JACKSON: Some of my family members are supernatural. Heath appears and pulls Jackson back up. HEATH: Whatsup Cuz! JACKSON: Speaking of which... FRANKIE: Wait you're related to Heath Burns? HEATH: You seem so shocked. Frankie smiles. HEATH: Frankie... I believe you have met my cousin, Jackson Jekyll... Meanwhile, Deuce stands with Clawd. DEUCE: Who's that guy Frankie and Heath are talking too? CLAWD: Oh... That's Heath's cousin. Some human with possible supernatural powers. Why? DEUCE: No reason. Scene 3 In the school library... DRACULAURA: So do you want to- CLAWD: Discuss my college options? DRACULAURA: Or you know... makeout some more. CLAWD: I think we've exhausted that. DRACULAURA: So... CLAWD: So? DRACULAURA: So what colleges were thinking of applying too. CLAWD: Umm... So... Don't be mad but- DRACULAURA: Usually when a guy says don't be mad, it means I'm going to get mad. But go on... CLAWD: Yeah... So um... I was thinking about applying to this really good college. DRACULAURA: But? CLAWD: But it's in Boo York. DRACULAURA: Boo York!? But that's miles away. CLAWD: That's why I can visit you during holidays. DRACULAURA: I'm sorry but- C.A. Cupid appears. C.A.: I'm sorry for eavesdropping but may I interject? Draculaura and Clawd look at each other, confused. In Bloodgood's office... CLEO: What do you mean it was my father's idea? BLOODGOOD: Look, you will need to take this up with him... Do you honestly think I want Nefera back in this school? CLEO: What does my father have against you? BLOODGOOD: Look, Miss De Nile... Sometimes in life we have to do things we are unhappy with and and end up deeply regretting. CLEO: And do you have an evil older sister who never misses up an opportunity to remind me I'm worthless. BLOODGOOD: Why do you allow Nefera to get to you? CLEO: (V.O.) I know what all of you are thinking... You're thinking the same thing and the truth is... I've been deeply troubled over this Summer from being attacked. I can't get the image of Invisi Billy's killer trying to kill me... I mean I survived but it still hurt! And with Nefera here... It feels like that only 10 times worse! CLEO: Nothing... Just sisterly love. Scene 4 In the creepateria, Jackson is looking for a seat when Deuce walks over. DEUCE: Hey! You're Heath's cousin right? JACKSON: Uh-yeah! DEUCE: You should sit with us then. Deuce takes him over to a seat Clawd, Heath and Gil. DEUCE: Hey guys... I asked Jackson to join us. GIL: Oh cool... Nice to meet you. JACKSON: Hey! HEATH: (whispers) What are you planning, Deuce? DEUCE: Nothing... I'm just letting Jackson join our group out of the kindness of my stone-cold heart. Meanwhile, Nefera catches up to Cleo who is talking with Ghoulia. NEFERA: There you are!... That Toralei is a really nice ghoul... Did you hear that one of her best friends died? CLEO: (sigh) Yes! And Toralei is a bitch. GHOULIA: Imma leave you two to handle this... alone! Ghoulia walks away. CLEO: Why aren't you in L.A. or Boo York, where you should be? NEFERA: The modelling job wasn't working out and I got fired. CLEO: For what? NEFERA: I was a little problematic... CLEO: How so? NEFERA: I would get into fights backstage and onstage. CLEO: Classy sis! Is that really why you're working here now? NEFERA: Yeah... Wait a minute... Is that Catty Noir talking with your wolf friend? They look over and see Clawdeen and Catty talking. CLEO: Yeah, so? NEFERA: Oh, this just got interesting? Cleo shrugs her shoulders. CLEO: Why? NEFERA: That Catty Noir is a liar and trouble. Scene 5 At fearleeding practice, Draculaura, Frankie, Ghoulia and Clawdeen are talking to each other as they wait for Cleo and Nefera. DRACULAURA: So then C.A. Cupid arrived and we had a long talk about Clawd and she advised me to stay away from Clawd for a week to "get used to the feeling of long distance"... FRANKIE: Wow. DRACULAURA: Wow indeed. What does she know about relationships? GHOULIA: I thought she was a cupid. DRACULAURA: Ok but... I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for this- Clawdeen puts her hand in Draculaura's shoulder. CLAWDEEN: C'mon ghoul, once you get used to it- DRACULAURA: I know, I know, it'll be easier but... What if it doesn't workout? He said he could come visit on holidays but what if he gets caught up in his work and stops visiting me? What if he meets another ghoul and he falls in love with her, leaves me in the dirt and runs off with her and has a big family, in their precious Boo York mansion? CLAWDEEN: Well, you trust Clawd, don't you? DRACULAURA: I do, but I just didn't want things to be this way. CLAWDEEN: Look, you just gotta have faith in him and in this relationship. Yes, it's a terrifying situation, but you two can work it out, I know it. Cleo arrives. CLEO: Kill me. GHOULIA: Let me guess, you're like this because of Nefera. FRANKIE: Speaking of which... Where is she? CLEO: She told me that she needed to do something really important first or whatever. After a long time, Nefera arrives. NEFERA: Ok Fear Squad, listen up! CLEO: Where the hell have you been? NEFERA: Taking care of some business... Now, it's time to see what you Walmart Scare It On extras can do. The scene cuts to a montage of the ghouls performing as Nefera gives each of them unimpressed looks. The montage comes to an end as Nefera slowly claps. NEFERA: Wow. Simply just... Wow. I never thought I could be so bored by something ever since I watched that Truth or Scare movie in theaters... You girls are terrible! CLEO: Sorry if you're too unimpressed by actual talent. NEFERA: I'm sorry but you're talking to the former team captain that led the Fear Squad to Nationals and never lost! Nefera gives the ghouls an intimidating look. GHOULS: (gulp) NEFERA: Good. Anyways, I had a feeling you ghouls wouldn't meet my standards... That's why I took the liberty of inviting someone into the Fear Squad. The gym door opens as Toralei comes in, wearing the Fear Squad outfit. CLEO: ...What? TORALEI: Cleo de Nile, long time no see. CLEO: ...Nefera, you can't be serious. Have you actually seen her audition?! NEFERA: I don't need to. I know a winner when I see one. CLEO: Why? Because you won Nationals? That gives you the power of being FUCKING PSYCHIC?! NEFERA: I won Nationals four times and there is a reason for it! You guys just aren't Nationals material and that's that! Now for our new routine- CLAWDEEN: We already have a routine! NEFERA: ...Now for our new routine, we are going to... CLEO (V.O.): Incredible. She had took everything I had... Once again. Unbelievable. Cleo storms off the practice. FRANKIE: Wait, Cleo, come- Cleo slams the gym door. Ghoulia follows her. FRANKIE: ...back. DRACULAURA: Damn. NEFERA: Ugh whatever. Let's proceed with the fear practice, shall we? Scene 6 Ghoulia finds Cleo crying inside the school graveyard. GHOULIA: Hey Cleo... Cleo wipes her own tears and notices Ghoulia is next to her. CLEO: Oh, hey. Ghoulia sits next to Cleo. GHOULIA: Soo... This whole Nefera thing has really got you in a bad mood. CLEO: It's... It's not even that, it's just everything. GHOULIA: ...Everything? CLEO: Ever since I was attacked by Invisi Billy's killer, I just can't get over it. I kept having nightmares and I kept avoiding everyone all summer because... I needed to get away from it all. And now Nefera is here. And everytime she can, every opportunity that falls into her hands, she puts me down. Ghoulia slaps Cleo. CLEO: OW! What was THAT for? GHOULIA: I'm just knocking some sense into you. You're Cleo de Nile. You are the most popular girl at Monster High, with the cutest boyfriend and the best wardrobe. If you ask me, I think Nefera is just so insecure about herself that she takes it out on you. Maybe it's because of her own struggles, maybe it's because she's jealous of you. Either way, the Cleo I know would take anyone like her down several pegs. CLEO: Yeah, but- GHOULIA: No buts. You need to show Nefera that you're not her bitch, nor should you be treated as one. Ghoulia stands up and grabs Cleo's hand and lifts her up. GHOULIA: Oh and... If you ever need help and need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you- Cleo hugs Ghoulia. CLEO: Thank you... Thank you so much for being such a good friend. Meanwhile, after practice... Frankie leaves the gym and spots Jackson. FRANKIE: Hey Jackson! JACKSON: Oh, Frankie, hi! FRANKIE: So I was thinking... You and me, on a weekend, we could go to- DEUCE: Jackson! Deuce shows up and high-fives Jackson, as Frankie stares at him. DEUCE: Frankie! I didn't know you met my man Jackson! FRANKIE: Well, I have... And me and him were in the middle of- DEUCE: Did you know he's a normie? Ha! I know, I was shocked too! JACKSON: I- DEUCE: And I was pleasantly surprised with you... You know, since normies are backstabbing hateful murderous greedy beings, and you're not like that... Or are you? JACKSON: Huh? DEUCE: Hey let me see your glasses! Jackson reluctantly gives Deuce his glasses, and Deuce grabs them and exhamines them. DEUCE: Hey look! Do they have any special powers? JACKSON: Not that I know of... Ok, you can give them back. DEUCE: Come and get them. Deuce holds his glasses up high as Jackson tries to reach them. JACKSON: Deuce, give me the glasses! DEUCE: You know, if you had supernatural powers you could totally pick them up, too bad you're a normie. Too bad you're not special, not worth anything. JACKSON: DEUCE! Give me the- Jackson stumbles on Deuce's foot, and falls hitting his head on the ground. Heath runs up to Jackson. HEATH: Jackson! Man, are you OK? JACKSON: ...Uh... I'm fine... Heath turns to Deuce. HEATH: Dude, what's your damage! Hand me those fucking glasses! DEUCE: Alright geez! Deuce hands Heath the glasses, and Heath puts them on Jackson. HEATH: Let's get you out of here. DEUCE: It was just a joke, Heath. HEATH: Fuck off, Deuce. Heath carries Jackson to the school's infirmary and Deuce turns to Frankie. FRANKIE: You're a real douchebag, you know that? DEUCE: It was just a joke! You people need to lighten up. FRANKIE: I'm so sorry you are so petty you would bully a guy just because you're jealous. And here I thought you were a better person than that. DEUCE: ...Frankie, I- Frankie leaves before Deuce can finish, and Deuce sighs and walks out. Scene 7 Cleo enters the hallways of Monster High along with Ghoulia and walks up to Nefera, who's talking to Toralei. CLEO (V.O.): Ghoulia was right. I was the HBIC of Monster High, and it was time my sister learnt her place. CLEO: Nefera! Sis, can we talk for a sec? NEFERA: It better be you apologizing for leaving the damn Fear Squad practice. CLEO: Oh that? No, I don't regret it at all. Because if I hadn't left, I wouldn't had arrived to the conclusion that I am done being your little bitch. NEFERA: Excuse me? CLEO: What? Just because you're gonna be the fucking Queen of Egypt doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what to do, or take what I have. I don't care what Bloodgood says, in the end I owe the Fear Squad, and I have turned it into what it is. TORALEI: I don't think that's something to be proud of. CLEO: I don't think your spread eagle is something to be proud of but you got on the Fear Squad for some reason, right? NEFERA: Wait so you're trying to intimidate me? How cute. CLEO: It's actually more of a warning. You might see me as your naive inferior sister but I am not that person anymore. I'm drawing a line. If you cross that line, I will destrot you. After some seconds, Nefera starts slowly clapping. NEFERA: Wow sis! You almost tricked me into thinking you were a boss. CLEO: Get used to it sis. Cleo smirks and leaves. GHOULIA: You totally owned her. CLEO: Yeah, I know. Meanwhile, in Draculaura's bedroom, Draculaura is talking to Clawd on the phone. CLAWD (OFF): Wait... Are you breaking up with me? DRACULAURA: No! It's not a breakup, it's... We just need to spend some time apart. CLAWD (OFF): Why? DRACULAURA: C.A. advised me too, and I actually agree. I need to get used to the "long distance" feeling. CLAWD (OFF): Well ok... If that's what you want. DRACULAURA: It's what I need. CLAWD (OFF): Oops, gotta go, my dad's calling me for dinner. DRACULAURA: Ok... Bye. Clawd hangs up and Draculaura lays in her bed as Dracula comes in. DRACULAURA: Hey dad. DRACULA: Hey princess... Dinner's ready. DRACULAURA: Ok, I'll join you upstairs in just a bit. Dracula leaves. DRACULAURA: Ughhh... Dammit. Final Scene In Clawdeen's bedroom, Clawdeen is texting Draculaura when suddenly an unknown number calls her. Clawdeen answers the call. CLAWDEEN: Um, hi? Do I know you? ???: I definetly know you, Clawdeen Wolf. CLAWDEEN: Who's this? ???: Call me Ghostly Gossip. CLAWDEEN: Umm... Ok? GHOSTLY GOSSIP: Let's get down to business. I have a lot of juicy information that you've been dying to find out. CLAWDEEN: Like? GHOSTLY GOSSIP: Like the real reason your sister transferred to another school, and what happened to Invisi Billy and Scarah. CLAWDEEN: Umm, spill! GHOSTLY GOSSIP: I will... If you do one thing for me. CLAWDEEN: That being? GHOSTLY GOSSIP: I want you to dig up information about Meowlody's murder. Once I get the info I want, all the info you need will be revealed. Goodbye for now. CLAWDEEN: What? Wai- The caller hangs up as Clawdeen looks at her iCoffin, shocked. CLEO (V.O.): Who knows how many secrets would be hiding under the surface of Monster High? Whatever they were, soon they would be exposed... Clawdeen checks the phone number. CLEO (V.O.): ...By Ghostly Gossip. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Monster High Episodes Category:Season 2 (Monster High)